


All about that Cass

by Anjik94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All about that bass, M/M, Meghan Trainor, Parody, Poetry, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5073016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjik94/pseuds/Anjik94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural version of Meghan Trainor's song "All about that bass"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All about that Cass

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PCkvCPvDXk

All about that Cass

 

Because you know I'm all about that Cass,  
'Bout that Cass 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass  
  
Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no angel  
But I can hunt it, hunt it down and kill it  
'Cause I got that 67 Chevy Impala that all the demons chase  
All the weapons in the trunk of my car  
Now, let’s play some classic rock!

Don’t forget the pie!  
Come on now, go hunt with me  
You are awesome awesome just zap us some place  
'Cause that trench coat on you is perfect  
From the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my dad he told me it’s the family business  
He said to hunt all of the sons of bitches down!  
You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition,  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Let’s do it all over again!  
  
Because you know I'm all about that Cass,  
'Bout that Cass 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass  
  
I'm bringing baby back  
Go ahead and tell them son of a bitch!  
I'm just talking, I know you don’t understand the references,  
But I'm here to tell you that,  
That trench coat on you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
Yeah, my dad he told me it’s the family business  
He said to hunt all of the sons of bitches down!  
You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition,

  
So, if that's what's you're into  
Let’s do it all over again!  
  
Because you know I'm all about that Cass,  
'Bout that Cass 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass  
  
Because you know I'm all about that Cass,  
'Bout that Cass 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass  
  
Because you know I'm all about that Cass,  
'Bout that Cass 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass, hey assbutt!  
I'm all 'bout that Cass, 'bout that Cass


End file.
